


Interruptions

by Satine86



Series: Inspector Cullen AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is acting strangely, putting Cullen on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I didn't really intend to write three connected fics, but here we are. I don't think it's necessary to read the other two (What If?, Good Morning), but it certainly wouldn't hurt.

She wouldn't look at him. 

Normally she was open, overly flirtatious, and at times quite forward. Nothing seemed to give her pause. Yet today it seemed she could hardly bring herself to be in the same room, let alone meet his gaze. He was worried, barely able to focus on his job... which was a problem. 

Cullen had been completely useless at the crime scene, more interested in Evelyn's unusual behavior than any pertinent information. Thankfully his constable, Jim, wrote meticulous notes; although those notes wouldn't do much good if he couldn't concentrate on them.

Only how could he concentrate on them when he was writing mental lists of his own? When they had left each others company the night before, things had been good. Things had been _very_ good. At least in his mind. 

Perhaps their path hadn't been the most... direct, each of them winding and fumbling their way before _finally_ reaching the same destination. In the end, though, it had turned out perfectly. Or so he had thought. After a long, rather indecent snog in the street, they had parted ways with her insistence that he sleep. His dreams had been pleasant, his sleep peaceful with the prospect of what was to come.

Only now she wouldn't look at him. 

There were a number of possibilities as to why, none of them remotely good. She could have simply been caught up in the moment, it had been a romantic night.. except she had said.. still. She could have gotten home and realized it was a mistake. The fact that he himself could come up with a laundry list of logical reasons why it was, in fact, a mistake, did little to assuage his worry. Except it hadn't _felt_ like a mistake. 

What if she just thought him a terrible kisser? 

He huffed out a breath at the thought, leaning back in his chair and running his thump over his mouth, absently tracing the ridge of the scar that marred his upper lip. He supposed it was just as likely as anything else, so it was added to the mental list of things he had probably done wrong. 

“Cullen?” Evelyn said from the doorway, startling him from his thoughts. His foot slipped and his chair rocked forward, the sudden force all but launched him toward his desk, breath wooshing out when his stomach contacted with the edge. 

He scrambled to right himself and stood up, “Miss T—Evelyn. Hello.” 

She eyed him askance before taking a seat in the chair in front of the door; the fact she did not perch on his desk like usual was not lost on him. He swallowed thickly, tidying up case files in an attempt to distract himself. At least she was looking at him again, though at the moment he wished she weren't. 

“I'm not interrupting you, am I?” 

“No. Not at all.” 

She tilted her head, looking up at him in curiosity. “Are you all right?” 

“Perfectly fine!” 

“Are you sure?” she asked, lips twitching ever so slightly. “Because you're currently organizing empty folders for no reason.” 

Cullen glanced down, realized she was correct, and promptly took his seat again. He cleared his throat, and tried for a casual air, resting his forearms atop his desk, fingers laced. 

“I assure you, nothing is wrong. Are you well?” he asked, focusing his attention on her. He studied her for a moment, hoping to gain some insight into her earlier behavior. She seemed to flush under his gaze, a pretty blush rising to her cheeks. 

“I was hoping we might talk. That is if you're not... busy.” Her eyes darted down to the empty folders before him. 

He coughed and shook his head. “No, I have a moment. For you. Always.” He stood up and crossed to the door, leaning out until he could see the Constable's station. 

“Jim?” he called. The young man nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around and shooting off a salute. 

“Sir!?” 

“I have an important meeting with Miss Trevelyan, please take any messages.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Jim saluted again and Cullen shook his head, ducking back inside his office and shutting the door behind him. 

He crossed back to his desk and leaned against it, arms folded, one leg over the other. “Now, what is it you wished to talk about? You haven't seemed yourself today.” 

“Haven't I?” she said absently, and he was keenly aware of how her gaze seemed to linger on his lips. Oh, god, he'd been right. 

“No, you haven't. You could barely look at me all morning. I figured I had offended you.” 

“What?” Evelyn snapped to, eyes going wide as she met his gaze. “No! No, I promise. You haven't offended.” 

That heartened Cullen some, bolstering his courage. “Than may I be so bold as to ask the reason for the sudden cold shoulder?” 

Evelyn shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, bringing her foot into close proximity of his leg. “I wasn't trying to give you the cold shoulder, Cullen. I was more trying for some professionalism.” 

He glanced down at her foot, which was currently rubbing up and down his leg. “Is that so?” he asked, both brows lifting toward his hairline. 

“Yes. After last night it seemed prudent.”

“Oh?” he hummed, still watching her foot. 

“Besides, I'd had a dream about you, Inspector. It was rather, _intimate_ ,” she emphasized while sliding lower in the chair, allowing her foot to inch even higher on his leg. 

“ _Oh!_ ” He felt his eyes go wide, as all the worries he'd concocted in his mind flew out the door. “I can, uh, I can see your predicament then.” 

Evelyn was laughing now, bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I'm glad, because I think you'd be very interested in my dream. Perhaps we could discuss it later, over drinks?”

“Mm, yes, I think that's a good idea.” He took a deep breath and gripped the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white. “I hope you remember it well, Evelyn, because I'll need a thorough recounting.” 

She tilted her head back at that, letting out a delighted laugh. She rose from her chair, standing close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from her, and started fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat with a bemused smile. 

“I'm not sure what's more fun,” she said, looking up at him under a fan of long lashes. “Teasing you until you get all flustered, or having you tease me back.” 

“Well,” he said, lowering his voice, “if you'll allow me, I'd be more than happy to put it to the test tonight.” 

She ran her hands up to the lapels of his jacket and leaned into him, studying his mouth closely. “Is that a promise?” she said, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

“A most serious one.” He dipped his head, meaning to capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulled her head back at the last moment. 

“Cullen?” She was studying him closely, eyes darting across his face as if searching for something. 

“What's wrong?” Now every needling worry was back tenfold, only instead of nagging at the back of his mind, they settled like a stone in the pit of his stomach. 

Evelyn shook her head. “Nothing. I only... I only wonder what you would say if I were to confess that I think I've fallen in love with you?” 

His breath hissed out, part relieved laugh, part sigh. Lifting his hands up to cup her face gently, he smiled widely. “I would say that's a very good thing, Evelyn. Because I already love you, quite ardently.” 

She opened her eyes wide in surprise, lips forming a perfect O. He craned his neck and kissed her before she could say anything else. She hummed happily and slipped her arms under his jacket, pulling herself as close as possible. 

He kissed her slowly, deeply, until they were both breathless. She broke the kiss first, taking in a deep breath. Cullen let go of her face, brushing her hair back behind her ear and kissing a path down her neck. Evelyn tilted her head back obligingly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“If you continue on like that,” she said, breathe hitching, “we might not make it to drinks later.” 

“That would be a shame,” he whispered, lips ghosting over her pulse point. 

“You should--” She stopped and swallowed when he pressed a kiss just below her earlobe. “You should never stop that.” 

“I should though, or else we'll get ourselves in trouble.” He lifted his head and looked into Evelyn's eyes, they were dark and hooded and it sent a wave of desire straight to his groin. This was very bad. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, transfixed. 

“Though,” she finally said, voice little more than a breathless whisper, “sometimes trouble can be fun.” 

Evelyn's words broke the spell between them, and spurred them both into action. They leaned into each other, mouths crashing together and teeth clacking. Her hands were insistent as she started undoing the buttons of his waist coat, while Cullen shrugged out of his suit jacket, yanked at his tie. 

They moved together, shuffling until she was pressed against the desk. He broke the kiss enough to lift her onto the desk, her legs wrapping around his hips. Wild hands swept at the desk, sending everything tumbling to the floor. Evelyn grabbed his loosened tie, using it as leverage to pull him down as she leaned back. 

Cullen had no choice but to follow, climbing onto the desk, and deepening the kiss. Things only grew more frantic as they tried to shed more clothing, each desperate for the feel of skin on skin. A knock brought a halt to their frenzied act, both turning to look at the door with wide eyes. 

“Sir?” Jim said. “I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but we've just got an important lead on the Stockton case. It requires your attention immediately.” 

Cullen dropped his head in defeat, forehead resting on Evelyn's chest. “I'm going to kill him,” he muttered while she laughed, ranking her fingers soothingly through his hair. 

“Don't do that,” she whispered. “They'll be no one to investigate it.”

“Perfect, I'll get away with it.”

She giggled. “Cullen, that's terrible.” 

“Sir?” Jim called. 

“A moment, please, Constable!” Cullen yelled.

“Yes, sir.” Jim's shadow slowly disappeared and they let out a sigh of relief. 

Cullen sat up, dragging his hands roughly down his face, endeavoring to regain his wits. Though his attempts were all for naught once he looked at Evelyn again: she was still draped across his desk, hair mussed and face flushed, the skirts of her dress riding dangerously high on her thighs. 

She sat up, propping herself on her elbows, and smirked in obvious amusement. “Looks like we'll just have to continue this questioning later, Inspector.” 

He stared at her for a moment, contemplating the best course of action. Except the bulge in his pants was making thinking increasingly difficult. Evelyn seemed to be waiting for him to speak, and she tilted her head ever so slightly, exposing her neck in the process. 

Whether it was intentional or not, it was the final tipping point. Cullen stood suddenly, and practically picked Evelyn up off the desk, sitting her on the floor. In a hasty moment he attempted to fix her dress while simultaneously trying to locate his suit jacket. 

Once their things were located, and they looked as decent as they were going to get, he started ushering Evelyn out of his office. Trying his best to ignore her obvious delight at this turn of events. 

“Jim!” Cullen roared once they were near the Constable's station. “I am gone for the rest of the day, you are in charge; I have full confidence in your doing a fine job in my absence.”

“But sir--?” Jim sputtered. 

“You're in charge, Constable,” Cullen repeated as she shoved Evelyn toward the front door. They were nearly outside before he stopped and turned back. “And if you disturb me for any reason, you will be fired. Is that clear?” 

Jim could only nod in understanding as Evelyn barked out a laugh. With a sound nod, Cullen turned back to Evelyn, guiding her outside and toward his flat for a thorough, and private, debriefing.


End file.
